Ragnarok Fury
Level: Aziethe 9 ' ' Spell Resistance: 'none ' ''' Unleashing a horrible cold and a maelstrom of fierce winds, a blazing and incredible heat seethes into the world as a feral anger awakens it’s self within you. The ancient powers that once were attempting to claw themselves out as the magma of the end times flows through your veins, and the ancient chains bind themselves to you, allowing you to utilize their power in binding your foes for good. When activating this technique, you can select one of the following options. Multiple options can be active at once by activating the technique multiple times. Alternatively by spending a standard action, you can choose to shift one of the abilities of the technique to another without using additional technique slots, though the used duration still remains. ''Laedingr’s Thunder Hammer:'' As a standard action, you can fire out up to 6 chains (1 chain +1 additional chain per 4 levels max 6) from your body. Each is 120 feet long and goes in a straight line centered on yourself. Creatures within the line of these chains must succeed in a will saving throw DC: 19+Relevant ability modifier. Creatures struck take normal damage as well as 1d4 damage per level (Max 30d4) This damage is ½ electricity and ½ divine damage. You can choose to overlap these line effects, and If you do, it increases the saving throw DC by 5 for each line overlapped in this way (To a maximum of +25), and the damage increases by +2 damage die and the damage die increases by 1 step (+2d6 for 2 chains, +4d8 for 3 chains, +6d10 for 4 chains, +8d12 for 5 chains). Creatures that fail their saving throw against this technique are effected by a curse effect that treats them as if slowed for the duration of the curse. Creatures whom succeed in their saving throw take ½ damage. If your Gleipnir the final Chain technique is active when activating this technique, Creatures that are immune or healed by electricity whom are struck by this technique lose that immunity or healing effect for 1 round regardless of their saving throw. If Dromi’s binding of the 9 worlds is active, the chains have an additional +30 feet to their length, and enemies who critically fail their saving throw are affected by the curse. '' '' ''Dromi’s Binding of the 9 worlds:' ''As a standard action, you increase your movement speeds by +30 feet. In addition you gain +2 additional attacks at your highest base attack bonus when you make a full attack. These come from chains erupting from your body and have a reach equal to your own +30 feet. These deal damage as your normal weapon. If this technique is active when using the Dervish Blade technique, you can add your chain’s length to the distance your weapon can be thrown, and if using the warp rush ability of that technique to make an attack after teleporting, you can choose to make 2 attacks instead of 1. Any time you would land a critical hit against an enemy, they are effected by a bestow curse spell. This effects the creature even if they are usually immune to critical effects. The creature must make a DC: 19+ Relevant ability modifier will saving throw or take a -10 penalty to all saving throws vs sealing, binding, or dispelling abilities. This can stack with it’s self up to 1 time per 6 levels. (Max 5 times). This technique lasts for 1 round per 2 levels. If your Gleipnir the final Chain technique is active when activating this technique, Creatures you land a critical hit on with your chains get no saving throw against the curse. '' '' 'Gleipnir the final Chain:' ''As a full round action, you gain a +6 bonus to strength and Dexterity, a +20 bonus to move speed, as well as a +20 bonus to acrobatics checks. Your damage reduction increases by 5 and you gain regeneration 5. While this is active you can move just as well on all fours as you can standing upright. Your weapons and natural attacks deal +1d6 damage on every hit while this is active. When making a vital strike, you can choose to make the vital strike a called shot to the arm. If this attack hits, it’s treated as a critical called shot for the purpose of the effect that you inflict on them. You can choose to end this technique immediately and all of it’s effects as a standard action. This can be done as the attack made from your 3rd level technique, and it can be a vital strike. If this attack hits it deals critical damage and the enemy must succeed in a will saving throw DC: 19+Relevant modifier or lose it’s arm and be inflicted with a curse to never be able to grow it back again. A successful saving throw negates the curse but still inflicts the damage. This technique lasts for 1 round per 2 levels. The Strength and Dexterity increase by +2, The acrobatics bonuses increase by +10, The Regeneration and Damage reduction increase by 5 if this technique is active while the user is effected by Dromi’s binding of the 9 worlds.